coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8189 (12th August 2013)
Plot Sally tells Jenna she's made a date with Neil, who she met online. David apologises to Tina for snapping at her. She understands. Leanne and the Platts visit Nick, while David stays at home with Max and Simon. Simon thinks Nick is going to die like his mum did. Julie returns from visiting her mum. She upsets Beth by suggesting that Craig's behaviour is because of drugs. Stella returns from her holiday early, without Karl, to support Leanne. Tim tries to say hello to Faye but she ignores him. Sally invites him for a drink. Gloria is stuck in town so Tina has to hold the fort during Jake's party. She insists she can handle it although Tommy and Rita are worried about her. Julie insensitively puts her in a group photo. Beth feels like a bad mum. Kirk says he wishes he'd had a mum like her. Tim concentrates on the positives about his move to Newcastle. Beth goes off to search Craig's room for stashes. Faye is upset about Tim. Tracy goads Tina, joking that she'll snatch Jake if they're not careful. Leanne tells David the witnesses told the police the van went out of control. Owen makes a speech about the struggle Gary and Izzy went through to become parents and thanks Tina for carrying Jake. Izzy also thanks Owen. Leanne demands to know from the consultant how Nick will be if he wakes up. She is told that Nick may have brain damage and have mood swings and panic attacks, and find simple tasks difficult. She is stricken. Tina snaps at Tommy when he asks how she is. Tracy is sick of everyone talking about how wonderful Tina is and reminds them she only did it for the money. Rita and Owen defend Tina but Tina tells everyone to shut up as she's tired of being treated like an invalid. She throws a glass of wine over Tracy and, after having a go at Rita for always sticking her nose in, she grabs a bottle of vodka and storms out of the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Suzette Llewellyn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and waiting room Notes *First appearance of Julie Carp since 3rd May 2013 as Katy Cavanagh returns from maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina puts on a brave face at Jake's party; David struggles to hold it together as the Platts keep vigil at Nick's bedside; and Beth suspects Craig is taking drugs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,680,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes